


Las luces

by bkokocha



Series: 24 Days of Rumbelle Christmas [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: FTL, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: Resumen: La primera nevada en el castillo oscuro, fue una de las más cálidas noches en la vida de Belle y Rumplestiltskin. Prompt: 1 Glitter Rain - Too Hot to be December.





	Las luces

.

Para ser llamado el “Castillo Oscuro”, sus noches eran en realidad  luminosas, especialmente durante el invierno. Belle podía ver desde la ventana de la sala principal al sol ocultarse tras las montañas, mucho más pronto en esta temporada invernal, como en cualquier otra parte del mundo.

Los lugares mágicos no estaban excluidos de ciertas leyes naturales, o como Rumplestiltskin le dijo con su risilla peligrosa un día durante la primera helada de invierno, cuando Belle se quejó de perder más temprano la luz de día y el calor que le permitía leer en el jardín: “¡Existen cosas con las que ni siquiera el Sr. Oscuro debe jugar ni intentar cambiar, cariño!”

Belle le respondió con un suspiro y recolectando candelabros, se hizo de un sitio iluminado junto al fuego de la chimenea para  terminar la novela del día. El calor de las llamas y la cera caliente derramándose sobre la alfombra y las hojas de su libro le hicieron desistir de su intento, dejando al amo del castillo en la sala principal, hilando en la rueca sin su compañía mucho más temprano de lo usual.

Esa fue la razón por la cual Rumplestiltskin se dio a la tarea de hacer más cálidas y luminosas las noches de aquella estación, al menos dentro de las murallas del castillo. Mirando por la misma ventana, uno podía ver la luz del sol esconderse por el horizonte nevado, mientras lentamente, pequeñas flamas mágicas de colores cobraban vida en los jardines. Encendiéndose sobre los rosales y los árboles, parecían miles de luciérnagas posadas sobre las hojas, algunas en colores del arcoíris y otras solo blancas llamas que se prendían y apagaban; danzaban en un baile acompasado, justo como las estrellas parecían tintinar en el infinito cielo. Era una vista espectacular.

Tanto así, que Belle tomó gusto en caminar durante las noches por el jardín, simplemente para ver a los rosales, los cerezos, los manzanos y otros árboles exóticos para los cuales ella no tenía nombre, llenos de sus preciosas flores y caprichosos aromas, cual primavera, bañados de las misteriosas luces mágicas que incluso parecían responder a sus deseos de ciertos colores y ciertas “melodías” en sus bailes multicolores.

Belle se había quejado de la naturaleza y Rumplestiltskin le había creado un edén de flores y luces en pleno invierno. Pero sospechaba que tramposo era el Dark One a sus caprichos, pues aún cuando la nieve simplemente no se posaba por ninguna parte en aquella eterna primavera; el frío y heladas se colaban especialmente los días que la nieve cubría hasta la punta, a los árboles más jóvenes afuera de las paredes del Castillo, haciendo imposible sus lecturas, más que dentro del mismo.

Adornando su cabello con aquellas flores, Belle perfumaba su camino fuera y dentro del Castillo Oscuro, llevándose más de una mirada de admiración del dueño del mismo; mientras ella leía algún libro sobre su diván en la sala principal al cual, se le habían agregado finas pieles como tapices y almohadones, que la mantenían cómodamente cálida; y un hermoso y enorme candelabro colgante lleno de las mismas luces mágicas que iluminaba lo suficiente, para permitirle leer cual si fuera de día.

Belle amaba especialmente la nueva posibilidad de lecturas nocturnas en el jardín. Era maravilloso poder caminar bajo el perfume de los cerezos sin saber que era helarse los dedos de los pies, y quedarse a leer bajo las luces mágicas hasta que Rumplestiltskin le llamaba para servirle la cena, “antes que el frío te muerda los dedos, querida” le decía.

 Aún así, a veces, pensaba que era una tristeza esa falta de nieve, especialmente los días que pasaba largas horas desde la torre de Rumplestiltskin, admirando por la ventana los vastos campos cubiertos de aquel manto blanco. Belle jamás había visto la nieve antes, al haber nacido en un lugar de costa; cálido con sus palmeras y bestias que podían matar con solo mirarte; con la textura de la arena y el delicioso aroma de sal impregnaban todas las cosas.

Súbitamente Belle se encontró recordando aquellos días en  casa de su padre, donde otros amigos, rostros y momentos eran la causa de sus alegrías. Era una emoción extraña que le hacía doler el lado derecho de su corazón al llenarse de añoranza. Mientras que ll lado izquierdo rebosaba al mismo tiempo, de alegría desbordada por las aventuras que vivía en este extraño castillo.

Belle de Avonlea había salido de casa bajo un trato extraño, con la esperanza de un viaje desconocido que le permitiera conocer todo aquello que solo se encontraba en los libros. La valentía, la magia, los misterios, cosas tan diferentes  y lejanas a aquellas en casa de su padre; tan cómoda, tan normal y conocida.

 Belle había sido conocida como una aventurera de corazón desde niña, cuando en más de una ocasión había avergonzado con su valentía – impulsividad necia y altamente peligrosa mirándolo con ojos adultos –  en hazañas de alto peligro infantil, a su ahora ex prometido, Gastón Le Beau y causado más de un dolor de cabeza y regaño de su amoroso padre.

 Poco había cambiado desde aquellos días; Belle aún se sentía una pequeña valiente y arrojada, que poco o nada se detenía a pensar antes de lanzarse en peligrosas empresas. Una de esas decisiones aventureras le había llevado a este lugar, a este castillo mágico para conocer a este viejo y gruñón hechicero con ojos de niño y cuervo.

No había arrepentimiento alguno en el corazón de Belle. Era cierto que había pagado un precio muy caro al dejar atrás todo aquello que sentía, era a una vida más cómoda y conocida haciendo todo aquello que de ella se esperaba como mujer; pero, tomar esta decisión de aferrarse a su sueño y aquello en que creía, había traído tanto o más de aventura y asombro, que estaba segura, no hubiera tenido como noble en su amplio castillo casada con Sir Gastón.

¿Qué habrá sido del camino de Gastón?, se preguntó Belle por primera vez desde aquella ocasión, cuando al partir lo había mirado por última vez, en la sala del trono, junto a su padre y al consejo.

Sir Gastón le Beau había sido un excelente prometido, un príncipe azul con el que más de una princesa había suspirado de envidia al saber que Belle era la elegida para ser su prometida y futura esposa. Era un atractivo joven, de porte y gracia quien había estado a la altura de cualquier sueño de adolescente, excepto, los que interesaban a Belle French. Con Dios como testigo que intentó en más de una ocasión quererlo, buscarle la gracia que despertara versos apasionados como las jóvenes damas de sus libros, y encontrar aquello que lo hacía tan deseado para las jóvenes casaderas. Pero simplemente Belle no podía ni imaginarse siquiera como una mujer casada. No era que despreciara el matrimonio como un plan futuro, simplemente, para Belle no era algo que “debería”, sino solo una posibilidad que tendría que conquistarla con mucho empeño, o con un encanto que simplemente Gastón no poseía a sus ojos.

Ensimismada en aquellos pensamientos estaba, que no notó de inmediato la mirada de cierto mago melindroso, quien con interés y reproche la miraba, mientras el mismo se servía la cena de frutas, galletas y té demasiado hirviente para una lengua mortal.

Belle devolvió su mirada insistente, mientras se quitaba las nubes de la cabeza. El poderoso mago bajo la mirada, quizás para ocultar el sonrojo, cuando ella tomó su lugar sobre la mesa, a falta de una silla cercana. Tomando una galleta que puso entre sus labios, se sirvió una taza de té para acompañar a Rumplestiltskin. Tuvo que soplarle para atemperarlo, y aspiró el suave aroma que desprendía; era de cereza y durazno, como las flores que tenía en su cabello.

Rumplestiltskin no le dijo nada, más que dejar escapar un reproche en forma de suspiro.

Esta era un de esas cenas silenciosas, donde la compañía y la costumbre estaba por encima de la conversación, que en otras ocasiones parecía abundar y brotar de todos lados como la hierba. Cuando la cena hubo terminado, fue el mismo mago quien hizo desaparecer los platos y restos, para reclinarse luego en su silla y jugar con sus manos. Belle le miró con interés sin bajarse de su percha mientras él parecía tocar algún ritmo extraño con cada golpe de uñas y dedos sobre la mesa. Ella le acompaño moviendo sus piernas a compás.

-¿En qué piensas cuando miras por la ventana? – le dijo él en un susurro tan tenue, que simplemente ella no le hubiera oído, de no ser por que el único ruido era el crujido de la madera bajo el fuego y los golpecitos de sus manos.

Ella no le respondió de inmediato. Prefirió mirarlo jugar hasta que él levantó la mirada, aún cubierta por una cortina de cabello y un tenue sonrojo.

Ella siguió el ritmo que él había detenido, mientras le sostuvo la mirada largamente.

-Tengo ganas de seguir caminando por el jardín.- le dijo, al fin- Acompáñame y te cuento.

Bajando de la mesa, Belle se disponía a ir a sus habilitaciones por su capa, y quizás un poco de ropa más cálida; cuando él la detuvo con el ofrecimiento del mismo. O más bien uno parecido. Hecho con la misma tela con flores bordadas de su usual abrigo verde esmeralda, pero este nuevo abrigo venía forrado en todas partes con una capa de suave piel de algún animal, que brindaba un cálido abrigo. En su interior, encontró dos guantes que complementaban el atuendo. El esperó a que ella estuviera lista, para aparecer sobre su saco de piel de dragón y la preciada bufanda de espinos felpados, una elegante capa roja de terciopelo y bordados en oro, que de alguna manera complementaba al de Belle.

Rumplestiltskin caminó con ella hacia la puerta principal donde  con un movimiento de la mano, hizo abrir las pesadas puertas. Dando paso a Belle, quien abrigada y maravillada, miró con asombro que a la lluvia de luces que aparecían normalmente en el jardín, se sumaban ahora, unas tambaleantes llamas voladoras. Aquellas,  se formaron en una fila militar delante de ellos, hasta que con un pequeño movimiento de la mano de Rumplestiltskin, a modo de indicación, se colocaron una por una sobre el camino como antorchas flotantes,  guiando e iluminando los pasajes empedrados, y quizás también haciéndolos más cálidos.

Belle recibió con una sonrisa y una pequeña risa de deleite, el galante show que hizo Rumplestiltskin del ofrecimiento de su brazo como apoyo. El sonido de pequeños insectos que se refugiaban de la nieve en el jardín servía como sinfonía, mientras que las flores llenaban con sus perfumes encantadores los pulmones. Rumplestiltskin parecía disfrutar jugar con las pequeñas luces a su paso, haciéndolas prender y apagar a diferentes ritmos, como lo había hecho con sus dedos, mientras tarareaba una canción que revelaba su satisfacción.

Felicidad. Eso era lo que sintió Belle llenarle cada poro. Felicidad de estar aquí, en este sitio entre las montañas, cuya única compañía era la magia y su dueño de extraña apariencia y ojos de niño. Felicidad de haber tomado la oportunidad que le había dado la vida de tener una aventura. Felicidad de entender que algunas veces, cuando uno desea algo realmente, la vida se lo entrega aun cuando no en la manera en que uno  lo espera. Ella deseaba aventura y conocer el mundo, y la vida le había otorgado la oportunidad de tener la aventura de conocer este mundo, donde las flores brotan en invierno y las luciérnagas brillan a pedimento.

Tomada fuertemente de su brazo, Belle extendió el cuello y ofreció a su acompañante un cálido beso con labios fríos en una mejilla demasiado caliente. Todo se detuvo en ese instante.

Los ojos y la mandíbula se le desencajaron a Rumplestiltskin y la lluvia de luces se apagó de inmediato dejando en casi tinieblas el jardín, de no ser por las llamas, que como buenos soldados, permanecieron de pie iluminando tenuemente su sonrojo.

Una sonrisa en los labios fue la única respuesta a la pregunta que él tenía en los ojos. Acariciando su cabello, ella rompió el silencio.

-Amo mucho lo que has hecho con el jardín, pero tengo un capricho y deseo, Sr. Oscuro. – y susurrándole al oído continuó - El próximo invierno, podríamos jugar juntos en la nieve, sabes, siempre he querido conocerla, tocarla, quizás el próximo invierno podría…?

No había terminado de formular su deseo, cuando Belle vio detrás de Rumple, caer como hojas de árboles en otoño, pequeños copos blancos de nieve luminosa y fría. La primera nevada en el castillo oscuro, fue una de las más cálidas noches en la vida de Belle y Rumplestiltskin.

 

 

.

 


End file.
